Escape
by mystery555
Summary: Mikan Yukihara,a 14 year old girl who escaped from the academy with her deceased parents. What happens if she gets captured and brought to the academy again by a guy named Natsume Hyuuga? Of course she'll plan to escape.Or will she fall in love first?Fate is sometimes cruel.
1. Chapter 1-It all started

**Hey guys!I thought of this story like a month or 2 ago.I really want to type it. It's going to be a trilogy or if it's really good,I'll make a series!Anyway lets get to know the characters.**

**Mikan Sakura-14 year old girl who lives with her alice is Nullification and SCE.4th alice type.**

**Natsume Hyuuga-14 year old guy who does jobs for the academy. Has the fire alice.4th alice type.**

**Well to my opinion those are the main stars.I will introduce everyone else as the story goes enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Hi I'm Mikan Sakura!14 year old girl who lives with her grandpa. Did I mention I have a special ability?Oh well I do!You see my parents died a while ago. My dad died by protecting my mom and my mom died by protecting me and I was left under my adopted grandpa's care.

They were both alice users. My mom had SCE and my dad had Nullification.I inherited both of them and since I did, it made me the most powerful alice user and I was targeted a lot.I still remember them. They died when I was 5 after we escaped the academy. It's all the AAO's fault.

I'm not targeted anymore. In fact when I was left with my adopted grandpa,no one could find me.I mean I did change my surname and I'm living in a small village. Not only that,but my grandpa's not even an alice user. Everyone in the village also likes me and doesn't tell any outsiders about my alice. The AAO does occasionally look for me though.

I hang out with a lot of alice users. Anyway you might be asking what I'm doing right now. Well I'm kinda running to school because I'm late and I missed the bus.

"Ohayo *pant* minna-san! *pant* Sorry *pant* that I'm late *pant* again!"I say tiredly.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!"They said and then looked back at the teacher.I wonder why. They usually ignore the teacher and run up to me and talk non-stop.

"Mikan-chan please take your seat. Late as usual. We have a new student and your making a bad impression."my teacher Karin-sensei says.

"Don't tell what to do hag!"I snapped and made my way to my seat. I know I have a split personality. Most times I'm a cute bubbly girl. Other times I'm a punkish rebel. Everyone knows this so they usually don't try mess with me. My teacher sighed.

"What are we going to do with you. Anyway class as I was saying this is our new student. His name is Natsume Igarashi. He's going to be staying here for a while."Karin-sensei said.

I look up to see a boy with black hair and crimson red eyes. Red eyes. Why is that so familiar? Oh well.

"Anyway I have an important meeting and I'd be glad if you guys can behave. The substitute couldn't make it.I'll see you guys later."Karin-sensei says as she leaves.

As soon as she left the class, most of the class gathered to the new kid except me and my friends.I got 5 friends that are alice users.

There's Mizuko who has the water alice. She has long sky blue hair with ocean blue eyes. Also there's Moriko who has waist length blond hair and pine green eyes. She has the plant manipulation alice. There's also Mikio who is Moriko's older twin. He too has blonde hair and pine green eyes and also has the same alice as her.

I also have 2 more alice user friends. There is Shoichi who has the alice to fly and make other people and things levitate. He has dark brown hair and silver eyes. The other one is Sora who has the alice to change the weather. He has purple hair and honey colored eyes. They're fracturnal twins.

"Hey Mi-chan it like your earlier than usual."Shoichi said to me.

"Yeah you usually are later than this."Mizuko says.

"Ojii-chan says that if I didn't get up early I would have to clean the toilets!"I whined back to my bubbly personality.

"Gosh if I didn't know any better,I would think that you wanted to be late."Moriko says.

"Well I was tired!I couldn't finish my math homework.I'm gonna fail!"I said as I cried waterfalls.

"Quit your crying!"Sora says to me.

"Hey be nice!"Mikio says.

"Can you help me Shoichi?"I ask him knowing he's the best in math in the group.

"U-um ok."He said blushing.I knew that Shoichi has had a crush on me for a while. Mizuki told me.

Let me tell you who likes who in our group. Mizuko and Mikio like each other. Sora likes Moriko who seems to like him too. Shoichi likes me while I don't like anyone.

Shoichi started helping me. We were half way done when the new kid Natsume came up to us.I got to admit. Seeing him close up makes me realise that he is cute.

"Hey little girl. Move over I'm sitting next to you."He says.

"What the hell did you just call me?"I ask as my other personality was going to take control.

"I called you little girl."He says to me.

"Why yo-"I was about to attack him when I felt Shoichi and Mikio hold me back.

"Baka. Everyone knows you never make Mikan mad. Unless you want to die."Sora says to him.

"And why not?"He asked.

"That's because Mi-chan has a split personality. One minute she's nice and bubbly,the next she's a punkish rebel."Moriko answered.

"She's really strong. She's a black belt in Judo,Karate,and Takewando."Mikio said.

"Oh I'm_ so_ scared."Natsume's says sarcastically.

"That's it!"I say as I escape Shoichi and Mikio's grip.I then go over to Natsume and flip him over.

"Never mess with me again!"I yell at him.

Mizuko walks up to me.

"Hey Mi-chan,I got some Howalon for you so calm down."She says to me.

"Oh goody!I love Howalons!"I say happily as I take the box and start eating it.

Just then one of my slutty classmates walks up to us. In fact she's my rival. We absolutely hate each other. Her name is Kazumi. She has orange-red hair that's a little past her shoulders and green eyes that always show envy when she looks at me.

"Igarashi-kun!Don't hang with those _things_!"She says.

"Shut up Kazumi!"Me,Shoichi,Mikio,Sora,Moriko,and Mizuko say at the same time.

"Well it's true. You guys are just freaks and your 'leader' is the queen of freaks."She says back.

"You know Kazumi, I wasn't planning on doing the singing competition against you today,but now that you're 'trying' to imress Igarashi-kun by acting cooler than me,let's have that singing battle now."I say to her.

Ok let me explain.A week ago me and Kazumi were fighting on who's a better singer which is obviously me.(I mean she sings like a donkey that just got its tonsils removed.)So we decided to have a singing competition some time next week. We also made a bet. The loser has to be a slave of the winner for a week.

"Alright, be sure to get ready to serve me."She says.

"Ok who's first."I asks.

"Well since they save the best for last,I think it should be me who goes last."She says.

"Ok fine whatever."I say.

The class who was watching everything got excited.I mean it's not everyday you hear me sing. They say I sound like a professional singer. Their words not mine.

We have a karaoke machine in our classroom. It's really small and portable. We use it on free periods or competitions.

I pick out a song.

_**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!ALL RIGHTS GO TO ORIGINAL OWNER.**_

**"Royals" By Lorde**

_**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**_

_**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**_

_**And I'm not proud of my address,**_

_**In the torn-up town, no post code envy**_

_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom**_

_**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**_

_**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**_

_**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.**_

_**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**_

_**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

_**And we'll never be royals (royals).**_

_**It don't run in our blood,**_

_**That kind of lux just ain't for us.**_

_**We crave a different kind of buzz.**_

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_

_**You can call me queen Bee**_

_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_

_**Let me live that fantasy.**_

_**My friends and I – we've cracked the code.**_

_**We count our dollars on the train to the party.**_

_**And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,**_

_**We didn't come from money.**_

_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.**_

_**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**_

_**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**_

_**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.**_

_**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**_

_**We don't care we aren't caught up in your love affair**_

_**And we'll never be royals (royals).**_

_**It don't run in our blood**_

_**That kind of lux just ain't for us**_

_**We crave a different kind of buzz.**_

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_

_**You can call me queen Bee**_

_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_

_**Let me live that fantasy.**_

_**Oooh ooooh ohhh**_

_**We're bigger than we ever dreamed,**_

_**And I'm in love with being queen.**_

_**Oooooh ooooh ohhhhh**_

_**Life is game without a care**_

_**We aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

_**And we'll never be royals (royals).**_

_**It don't run in our blood**_

_**That kind of lux just ain't for us**_

_**We crave a different kind of buzz**_

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**_

_**You can call me queen Bee**_

_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**_

_**Let me live that fantasy**._

When I finished everyone clapped.(Well except Kazumi who looked at me in fear. Natsume also didn't clap,he just smirked.)

"Ok your turn Kazumi."I say as I hand her the mini portable karaoke machine.

She picks a song and starts.

**_I don't own this song either.I'm just putting 1 lines of the song. All rights go to Taylor swift and those who worked on the song with her. It's 22 by Taylor Swift_**

_**It feels like a perfect night,to dress up like hipsters and make fun of our exs oh oh-**_

"Shut up Kazumi,you stink!"shouted the class as they threw erasers at her.

I smirked."Kazumi go get me a drink."I said to her.

"NO!You obviously cheated!You used your alice you freak!"She screamed.

Me and my friends freezed. Including our class. They knew we weren't like that and they would've felt weird if I used my alice. Plus this classroom has special walls that make people nascious if they use there alice.I used my invention alice that I copied from an old friend to make them.

Why did we freeze you might ask. Well the fact that there's an outsider in our classroom kinda made it obvious.

"What do you mean?"Natsume asks.

Kazumi smirked.

"Well those freaks all have alices.A power for freaks. Sakura has the freakiest one. She's like the powerfullest and their group's leader."She said.

I started getting angry. My friends did also.

"What the hell Kazumi!?Why are you telling an outsider?!Now the AAO are going to come!BAKA!"Sora yelled at Kazumi.

Right when Sora says that,a few men from the AAO showed up.

"Mikan Yukihara!We've finally found you!Your coming with us!"They said pointing a gun at me."Or else!"

"Or else what?Took you guys long enough. It's been what 9 years?Come at me bra!"I say as I jump out the window.I saw the classes face as I jumped. They were pretty shocked.I mean this is the 7th floor.

I jumped out and started running with them on my tail.

* * *

**Next day**

I came in with a black wig and orange contacts.

"Who the hell are you?"Natsume asks me.

"Hi I'm-"I was cut off by the AAO coming in the classroom.

"Has anyone seen Mikan Yukihara?"One of the guys asks.

"Oh I have!"I say.

"Who are you?"They ask.

"I'm Oka Sakura.I was absent yesterday but my classmates told me what happened.I saw and heard Yukihara-san say that she's going to go to Kyoto and making her false surname start with an R"I say.

"Oh let's go!"they say as they leave.

I use my one of my alices to see where they are right now. When I see that they've left the city I take off my disguise.

"Wha-"Natsume begins.

"Don't ask."It happens a lot so everyone else doesn't seem bothered by it.

"Ok let me get this straight your real name is Mikan Yukihara."He says to me.

"Yes"I say in monotone voice.

"Then that means your daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihara and you have the SCE and Nullification alice which you inherited from both parents making you the powerfullest alice user in the world. You also have the 4th alice shape."He says with a smirk.

"How the hell do you know that?"I ask.

"Simple.I'm from the academy and my mission is to bring you there."He says.

"Let me properly introduce myself.I'm Natsume Hyuuga.I got the fire alice."He says.

Hmm why does Hyuuga sound familiar?I don't want to go to Gakuen Alice,but I remember that my mom left a _very_ important thing there.I found a map to it in her old diary. It also has 1,999 escape routes in it. Mom was an escapee. I can get the important thing she left,then I can escape.

"Alright I'll go,but you have to let me pack."I say.

"Um, you sure about this?"Shoichi says worriedly.

"Uh yeah why?"I ask.

"It's 'cause you always say how you hate the academy and how you were really happy when you and your parents escaped it."Sora says.

"Why did you escape it?Also why were your parents there?"Natsume asks me.

"Oh,it's because I was born in the academy. My mom had me when she was 14 and my dad was also a teacher. ESP also said that my mom and I can't ever leave the academy. So we decided to escape when I was 4. Then when I was 5 the AAO was after me and killed my parents so now I live with my adopted grandpa."I say.

"Oh."Natsume says.

"Don't worry,I'll escape it soon."I say to my friends."If I don't escape it in 2 weeks,then go enroll to the academy. Now go run and hide!"I say as I hand them each an alice stone of the teleportation alice I have stolen countless of times from the AAO.

When they left I turn back to Natsume.

"Ok Hyuuga,let's go get my stuff."I say.

"Call me Natsume.I hate being called Hyuuga."He says.

I run to my house with him far behind. Did I mention that I'm a really fast runner who won many races countless of times?Well I am.

When I get there we walk up to my grandpa and explain to him what's going on. He seemed really sad. Natsume waits for me in the living room,I go upstairs and pack my stuff.I put in my ipod,iphone,my mom's diary,a locket my parents gave me with a picture of each of them,a picture of my grandpa,and a group picture of my mom,dad and me.I also put a couple of shirts,skirts,shorts,and some jeans. Not to mention my nightwear.

It seems like my suitcase would be heavy but I have a suitcase from an old friend that makes it never-ending and as light as a feather.

When I go downstairs I see some men in black suits with Natsume.

"Come on Polka-dots,let's go."He said.

I was confused by what Natsume said. Then I remember what I wore yesterday when I was jumping out the window. My face turned as red as a strawberry.

"P-pervert!"I scream.

"Sheesh Polka,my ears are going to bleed! Keep it down will you."He says to me.

"Ugh."I say as I followed him to a limo. My life is going to be different for the few weeks that I'm staying at the academy.

* * *

We finally got to the academy. Wow nothings changed in 10 years.

"Hey Polka it's a school day today so I'll show you to your room. You're uniform's going to be there. When you're done changing go to Class B in the Middle school division."He says to me.

"Ok"I say as I follow him.

He takes me to the special star dorm to a familiar looking door. We entered and I sweatdropped.

It was _very_ familiar.

"Wow,this is the same room I had when I was 4"I say while I look around seeing that everything is where I left it. All the stuff animals,all the dolls,all the pictures. EVERYTHING!

"Yeah,I know.I told them to make it more suitable for a teenage girl but they didn't listen to me."He tells me.I nod giving him a sign that I'm listening as I begin going around the room. Scratch that,_my_ room.

"Anyway,the higher-ups know that your going to be like your mom and planning to escape,so I will be like your guard.I have to watch and protect you. Not to mention make sure you don't escape."He continues."My room is next to yours."

"Oh ok,wait WHAT!"I yell.

"You heard what I said."He says.

I groaned. Now I'm not going to be able to escape immediately.

"Ok well I'll be going to class. Put on your uniform and then go to class."He says as he leaves.

I put on the uniform that was laying on my pink and orange bed. When I was done I looked at the mirror.I put my hair in low pigtails. The uniform was a white blouse with a blue ribbon that needed to be tied on the top. It had a matching blue plaid short skirt.I put on lip gloss and starts making my way to class.

I stop at the classroom.

A girlish guy with shoulder length blonde hair and purple eyes comes out.

"N-Naru-sensei?!"I ask him.

"Mikan-chan!So your the new student!It's nice to have you back!I miss you so much."He says while hugging me.

Let me explain. When I was in the academy's Pre-school,he was my teacher.

"Ok well wait here I'll tell the class we have a new student. Then come in when I call you."He says as he twirls back into the classroom.I sweatdrop.

"Ok class,we have an old student coming back to us!Come in!"He says.I slowly make my way to the door,open it,and walk inside.

"Hi everyone. Some of you guys know me. For those who don't,I'm Mikan Yukihara.I have SCE and Nullification alice.I'm a special star. Please treat me well."I say.

As I say that I heard a loud thud. Everyone turned to see that a girl with jet black hair and deep amethyst eyes dropped her wrench.

"M-mikan."She says.

"Hotaru."I say recognizing her.

"It's been a while."She says.

"Yeah,I know."I say back.

"MIKAN-CHAN WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"I hear 2 girly yells say.I turn to see 2 girl standing there. One with bubble gum pink hair and blue eyes while the other had Midnight blue hair with matching eyes.

"Anna?Nonoko?"I ask.

"Yeah it's us."they chorused.

"Wow you guys haven't changed. Well beside appearance."I say to them.

"Same for you!"Anna chirped.

"Uh thanks."

"Um Mikan-chan,do you remember me?"Said a shy voice.I turn and see a kid with dirty blonde hair and glasses.

"Iinchou!"I say happily.

"Haha Mikan if you remember him then you should remember us."Said two voices.I turned to see a smiling kid with another kid that looked like him.

"Koko and Kitsu?"I ask.

"Yeah!"They say.

"Ok everyone for this reunion,free time!"Naru-sensei says as he skips out of the room.

Nonoko turns back to me.

"Mi-chan please don't leave ever again."She says.

"Sorry Nono-chan,but after a few weeks I'm escaping."I say to her.

"Pfft. You escaping?No one can do that. Not even the great Natsume-sama!"I hear a voice yell.I turn to see a girl with seaweed like hair and matching green eye. I've never seen her before,but I'll call her Permy. She obviously wasn't here when I was.

"Um actually Permy,I can and have done it before."I say to her.

She seemed pissed by what I called her.

"No you can't!"She yells."And don't call me Permy. It's not going to catch on."

"Actually Permy she can escape. She did it before. Didn't you hear her she's _the _Mikan Yukihara. Daughter of the #1 academy's escapee. She and her parents are the only people who ever escaped it."Natsume said.

"N-Natsume-sama!"She said.

"But she isn't going to escape if she's with me on the guard."He continues.

I growled."What's that suppose to mean?"I ask.

"It means what it sounds."He says back to me.

Something tells me that it's gonna take a little more than a great escape route to escape this place.

* * *

**So how was it?It'll get better I promise!Please more reviews,the quicker I update.**


	2. Chapter 2-Starting the Day

**Hey guys!I realized I haven't updated this story for 1-2 months. -_- sorry.I just wanted to work on The Dark Light for a while. Plus,I was kinda stuck on what to write next. Anyways I got no reviews but no worries!I got some PMs though :D BTW my computer kinda messes up the words and makes so many mistakes when I post them -_- so I'll try to edit them all by the end of the week.**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last time**

"But she isn't going to escape if she's with me on the guard."He continues.

I growled."What's that suppose to mean?"I ask.

"It means what it sounds."He says back to me.

Something tells me that it's gonna take a little more than a great escape route to escape this place.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Class was boooring.I wish my Moriko was here. She always knew how to liven the moment. After math (Which btw has the worst teacher named Jinno,we were enemies a long time ago.), it was lunch time.

I walked to the middle school lunch cafeteria. When I walked in,all eyes turned to me. Most of their eyes sparkled with admiration while some glared at me.(fangirls of Natsume) I got my special star lunch and headed to the sakura tree I use to always go to when I was little. In fact,it's mine.I grew it and took care of it.I even carved my name on it.

When I got there however,I noticed that there was another person there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NATSUME!And he's reading a manga!

"What the hell are you doing at my tree?"I asked annoyed.

I just looked up at me and smirked.

"Who says it's your tree?"He says to me

A tick mark appears on my forehead.

"I did.I mean I did plant it when I was 2 and carve my name on it."I said.

"How can a 2 year old do that?"He said to me.

Another tick mark appeared.

"She can if she has more than 20 alices copied and has an adult with her."I tell him.

"Tch whatever."He says as he looks back at his manga.

I sit down next to him and open my bento I got from the cafeteria.

I was about to dig in when Natsume asks me something.

"What's that?"He asks.

I look at my food and honestly,I don't even know.

"It's Italian food."I say.

"Oh."He says.

Just as I thought that are conversation was done,he grabs my chopsticks (Ikr chopsticks with itallian food XD) and tries out the foreign food.

"Hey what are you doing?Get your own food!"I yell at him.

He looks up at me then hands me back my chopsticks.

"I'm your assigned guard,remember?I had to try out your dish to make sure there wasn't anything bad in it."He says to me as he wipes his mouth with a napkin I handed him.

I sweatdrop.

"I hardly doubt that the school will try to poison me with the food."I say to him.

"You never know. Plus my fangirls could've put something in it."He told me and then puts his arm around me and leans towards my ear.

"You know,they really are jealous of you Polka."He says.I feel my face redden,not because of the nickname which by the way I've gotten use to, but because of our close distance with each other. Passerbyers might think we're a couple.

I push him off.

"P-pervert!"I yell.

He covers his ears.

"My ears are gonna bleed if you keep this up."He said to me.

"Oh and you and I both know that you were enjoying yourself."He says as he brings his face closer to mine.

I scoffed."Oh _please_."I say as I extended the word please.

He smirked then leaned foward toward me.

"Tell me,do you remember me?"He asks.

"What are you talking about,I never knew you before yesterday."I say to him.

He sighed and pulled back.

"Never mind."He muttered and leaned against the sakura tree and continued reading his manga.

I looked at him. That seemed a little suspisious.

You know now that I can get a good look at him,I can see that he's really good looking. His raven locks look so soft and touchable and his eyes look like rubies on fire,not to mention his li-wow wow wow!Where did that thought come from?Baka Mikan!Stop thinking stupid things about the pervert.

**Natsume's POV**

Looks like she doesn't remember me.

I pretended to read my manga as I thought about a solution to this problem.

_Why doesn't she remember me._

What we had was special.I guess I'll just have to make her remember some how.

I felt someone staring at me.I looked up to see the same girl that's been in my head since I met her looking at me deep in thought.I decided to tease her.

"Hey Polka I know I'm good looking,but didn't anyone ever tell you that staring is rude."I tell smirking when I notice that she's flushed from being caught.

"I-I wasn't staring."She stutters which makes me smirk even more.

"Oh really."I say as I get close to her face.I'm about 5 inches away from her face.

"R-really!Who would want to stare at a pervert like you?I'm not even interested in you!"She said getting as red as my eyes.

I could feel my smirk getting bigger.

"We'll see about that."I say leaning into her face even more. Slowly are faces became were so close,that our lips could touch any second.

I look at her and see that she's wide eyed and is still red.I close my eyes and kiss her.

After a minute I felt someone kissing back.I opened one eye and see that her eyes are closed to.I smirked into her lips and closed my eyes again wanting to enjoy this moment.I started biteing and licking her lower lip for entrance.I could tell that she was hesitant,but finally gave in.

After about 10 minutes of our intese make-out session,we finally pulled back.

I smirked at her.

"Are you sure you're not interested?"I ask as I get up and walk away leaving her dumbfounded.

**Mikan's POV**

I touched my lips which were still tingling from that kiss.I blush at the memory of what happened 5 minutes ago.

"My first kiss."I muttered.

All of a sudden I see Sumire walking towards me.

"Look bitch,I want you to keep away from my Natsume-sama."She says to me.

"Um,do I know you?"I ask even though I remember her.

I could see steam coming out from her ears.

"I'm in your homeroom!"She yells."But if you must know,Sumire Shouda,age 13.I came to this academy when I was 8 and my alice is cat-dog predisposition."

"What an interesting alice!"I say cheerfully."I have it too!"I tell her.

"W-what do you mean?I though you had SEC and nullification."She asked.

"SEC means steal-erased-copy.I copied an alice that was cat-dog predispostion from a guy before."I tell her.

She seemed shocked and terrifyed.I decided to read her thoughts.

_"Oh no!I've made her mad. She might steal my alice!I was just jealous of her and to be honest,I wanted to befriend her but now I think she might be like those people who think they're better than everyone else!Like that nut brain Koko!"_

I snicker at the thought.

_"And she probably won't forgive me for being rude to her.:("_

I sighed.

"Permy,I'm not going to steal your alice so don't worry. Also,I'm not those kind of people who think they're better than everyone else.I'd also like to be your friend."I tell her with a genuine smile.

This causes her to smile back.

"Me too,but I'm guessing you already know that since you read my mind. It doesn't matter though,we're friends now right?"She asks.

"Yeah we are. By the way,why is Koko-?"I was going to ask but I think she got the message.

"Because he always reads people's minds and blurt out their secret! I swear,one of these days he's gonna loose his head!"She says causing me to laugh.

"You're so right,but he's not that bad."I tell her

This causes her to sigh.

"Yeah,I know.I actually like his company and his jokes."

I smirked.

"_Looks like Someone has a crush~!_"I say sing-songly.

"I can't though."She says looking sad which causes me to frown.

"Why not?"

"It's because everyone thinks I already like Natsume. Heck,I even made a fanclub for him in elementry,which by the way didn't last very long. People might think it's weird that all of a sudden I stop liking him when to be honest,I got over him in like the 4th grade."She says.

"So what?Just say that you've moved on. They'll understand."I say with a huge smile.

"Oh alright.I'll ask him out tomorrow."She says. Then she puts an evil smirk on her face.

"What about you and Natsume?"She asks still smirking."I saw you guys lip-locking not too long ago."

I flushed at the memory and of what she said.

"W-what are you talking about?!"Great I'm stuttering."There's nothing going on between us!"

She the rolled her eyes still smirking."Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Come on,class is starting soon."

"Hai!"I say as I throw away my trash in a nearby trash can and followed her inside the building.

* * *

**How was it?Good?Bad?REVIEW!Also,I won't update my other story The Dark Light until it has 40 reviews so you better start reviewing on that!This story needs 3 reviews for an update.I'll try to update as soon as I can!Hopefully before 2 weeks has ended. Anyway Au Revoir!Remember to review!(I understand French.)**


End file.
